


My Buffy, When She Walks, Treads on the Ground

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Complements, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Love, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnet 130, Truth, flattery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles teaches Buffy to read poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Buffy, When She Walks, Treads on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [William Shakespeare & Joss Whedon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=William+Shakespeare+%26+Joss+Whedon).



> My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun  
> Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
> If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
> If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
> I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
> But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
> And in some perfumes is there more delight  
> Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
> I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
> That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
> I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
> My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
> And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
> As any she belied with false compare.
> 
> –William Shakespeare, Sonnet 130

"Really?" Buffy asked skeptically, crinkling up her face just a little.  "That's your favorite love poem?"

"Yes," said Giles, puzzled, "is there something wrong with that?"

Buffy shrugged, looking uncomfortable, "I guess not," she said.  "It's just... sort of a let down.  I mean, what girl wants to be told, 'I love you just the homely way you are'?"

“No,” Giles explained with gentle urgency, “you’re not getting it. What Shakespeare is saying here is not that his lover is objectively nothing special, but he loves her anyway. Just the opposite! ‘Yet still in all, I think my love as rare/As any she belied by false compare.’Though the sun itself outshine your eyes, they sparkle as brightly as the eyes of Paris’ Helen and Bette Davis is no lovelier. Though gold itself more golden than your hair, it is as beautiful a hue as Petrarch’s Laura ever had. It shames Maryland and Madonna because it is the truth and it suits you! Every subtle, varied strand from blonde to brown inclusive! Your skin is not the white of snow for you are no mere dream or legend but a warm and living woman and if any maid once walked the earth of whom was told the story of Snow White, between the two, I know you are the fairest! For Still, in all, I know you are as rare as any beauty made up to compare!” 

 He took the magazine from Buffy’s unresisting hands and threw it God knew where, pulling her into his arms. They kissed with hungry passion. He laid her down on the floor for want of a bed and made love to her with fierce, gentle intensity.

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's work actually shows up quite a lot in my writing (fanfic or otherwise). I don't usually go for the actual fandom tag, but in this case, it seemed appropriate.


End file.
